DBZ Lymericks
by Honey Nut Loop
Summary: CH 3 up: Hercule. A collection of lymericks about DBZ if you hadn't guessed that from the title. Come here for laugh, either at the lymericks or at my stupidity. These are the product of boredom.
1. Goku Lymericks

Here's a load of DBZ limericks fitted together into one long poem. So which one (if any) do you like?

There once was a young saiyan from Vegeta sei,

Who thought that rampaging was ok,

To planet Earth he was led

But fell and hit his head

And now he'll just eat, fight and play.

-----

This saiyan grew bored all too soon,

Yet Grandpa denied him the moon

Grandpa had just this one rule

But Goku was a fool

And now Grandpa's squashed as a prune.

-----

And so as boy's do Goku grew

Had many adventures not few

Behind him Bulma did hide

With a Piggy beside

He's a Martial Arts Champ, it is true.

-----

Married, he now has a kid,

Wish Chi Chi would stop blowing her lid,

Gohan is his son,

He's the first, number one,

And mighty ki powers he has hid.

-----

Many years and Goku's died twice,

So many enemies he did entice

He resolved to stay dead

Yet changed his mind instead

Defeats the enemy goons in a trice.

-----

Then after Z came GT

But we won't talk about that now will we,

I'll suffice it to say

"Goku died by the way"

And now there are no more episodes to see.

Well I was bored. These are meant to be stupid. Nothing deep and meaning full. Just a bunch of DBZ limericks. It did take me a little while to come up with rhymes that weren't too idiotic. I mean at least it makes sense. Could have been worse.

I think there funny. I was half way through Chapter Eleven of my fic 'Shadow in the Light' and I needed a break. What you have just read is the result (takes a bow). Now please R&R.

Toodles

Honey Nut Loop


	2. Vegeta Lymericks

This is in answer to a request made by chibiminshiy. Well it was sort of a request. I think...maybe. I don't know. Anyway, you asked for Vegeta limericks. Let me get into the DBZ frame of mind...ommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...

I haven't watched any DBZ for about 6 months. It's terrible. So I just have to read and write fanfics instead. If only the series were on normal English TV. Like I said in my bio I used to watch it in Spain but they haven't shown it for the past two years. Grr. I do have some English videos taped from TV. There was a saiyan saga marathon on and my friend has Sky so...I pretty much just stole her TV for the day. I did have the Freeza saga as well but my family videoed over it grr. Anyway I was supposed to be writing limericks so I'll shut up now.

There once was an arrogant Prince,

Thought tough, yet his wife makes him wince,

Boasts of fighting prowess,

Though Goku's still the best,

And though beaten, he can't take the hints.

-----

This saiyan's a short stocky dude,

Though, it must be said, prone to be rude,

He has pineapple hair,

A formidable glare,

To HFIL many souls, he's imbued.

-----

As a child his planet exploded,

For Lord Freeza, the saiyans had goaded

Now purple tyrants no more

To this Veggie's rival saw,

Leaving ego's a little eroded.

-----

Vegeta still fights to be best,

A topic that's tired the rest,

Hates to work in a team,

His pink shirts are a scream,

Don't provoke him, or you he'll compress.

-----

Veggie mopes he'll always take second seat,

This circumstance continues to repeat,

In one way he's number one,

Beaten Goku, what fun,

He's more brains, but that's not hard to beat.

-----

There's another who makes Veggie's life hell

His pranks, don't we know all too well,

He has purple hair

Is named after underwear

Annoys our dear Prince no end, you can tell.

-----

And now this is where we end the show

Because our subjects decided to go

Oh no wait, he's here!

Going to kill me, Oh dear,

Vegetable tops going to blow.

-----

Heed this warning; I really hope you do,

If you don't, it's a choice you will rue,

Never provoke Veggie head,

Or you might end up dead,

Beware or he'll come after YOU.

Eep! (ducks) I must be immortal. Vegeta's gone to beat Goku up now. I'm safe for the moment. He he. Well I hadn't planned to write more limericks but there we go. The first lot (even though stupid) seemed to go down really well. Hope you like these ones too.

Toodles

Honey Nut Loop

R&R


	3. Hercule not a lymerick

Ok. Here's a poem, well a sort of song poem, an amusing one about Hercule and it goes to the tune of 'If you're happy and you know it'.

Disclaimer:I do not own either DBZ OR 'If you're happy and you know it'

Tournament champion of the world -He is a fool,

And his hair is afro curled -He is a fool,

To power he has no claim,

He does not deserve his fame,

Hercule Satan is his name,

He is a fool.

-----

An outsized mouth splits up his face -He is a fool,

The bane of the human race -He is a fool,

Constant source of irritation,

But we are beyond salvation,

From persistent agitation,

He's a fool.

-----

He's a liar, he's a moron –He's a fool,

And sometimes I wish he were gone –He's a fool,

Though the world thinks he killed Cell,

Sent the green bug dude to hell,

We all, still, know very well,

He is a fool.

-----

Hercule, when the Cell games started –He's a fool,

From the ring shortly departed –He's a fool,

Bit off more than he could chew,

So now, of teeth, he's short a few,

Him and all his motley crew,

He is a fool.

-----

Other's glory he has stolen –He's a fool,

And his ego's rather swollen –He's a fool,

But he'll, sort of, get his comeuppance,

When 18 leaves him with tuppence,

So enjoy this rare occurrence,

He's a fool.

-----

He has one point of merit –He's a fool,

Though it does hurt me to say it –He's a fool,

Videl must take after her mother,

Hercule's daughter, she'll recover,

For she's in love with another,

He's a fool.

-----

Oh the irony's fantastic –He's a fool,

Initial result rather drastic –He's a fool

For Gohan married his daughter,

Was allowed to date and court her,

Or Hercule's life would have been shorter,

What a fool!!!

Well that was fun to write. I know it isn't a limerick but I thought I'd try something else. Lol. Anyway R&R. oh and by the way, just so you know, in case you didn't, though I'm sure you did, tuppence is a word little used nowadays, kind of old Englishy, and it's a short form of writing, or saying, two pence.

Toodles

Honey Nut Loop


End file.
